Purple team history
The events, alliances, senators, and other notable rulers of the purple team are listed below. History Early History: Age of Aquila Following the advent of team colors as early indicators of major alliance pre-eminence, The Legion, founded by Great Britain- on 31 January 2006, was granted sanctioned status by Admin. The LUEnited Nations originally set up on Purple and contested for Purple Team Senate before signing the United For Orange accords with the Orange Defense Network in May 2006. From then until Great War III, Legion was the undisputed premier alliance on Purple, with nearly all of their 1600 members based on Purple. Until July 2006, Legion members were required to be on Purple. Several smaller alliances would attempt to set up on Purple, but because of their size relative to Legion's, were generally not immediately embraced. One such alliance, Warpstorm Alliance, engineered a midnight blitz nuclear attack on the Legion's largest nations on 7 July 2006, resulting in counter-responses from Legion, NPO and GATO. The severity of this incident, and the subsequent comradery from defeating a common foe, quickly dissipated when Great War I broke out. Legion's controversial decision to dissolve their MDP with NPO and join the war against them would ultimately mark a turning point for Purple as well. It was also during July 2006 that the Confederation of Allied Nations, an elite group of nations devoted to detailed discourse, debuted. In August, The Consortium made their home on Purple with Legion, only to admit to attempted spying on Legion's boards. Their merger attempt with TAGA on Maroon soon backfired when TAGA determined that Consortium members were attempting to coup the TAGA government from within. Purple Alliance of WIN was formed in December 2006 and, like CoAN, remained rather small in size. United Purple Nations was formed in January 2007, as the Legion's sheer size began to show signs of wear. Post-Aquilan Purple Following the first Great War, Legion stood as the top alliance in the Cyberverse. Despite their decision to turn on Pacifica during the war, Legion sought to move on, signing The Citrus/Concord Accords (commonly called Orrple) with the Orange Defense Network. However, within one month of the war's end, Pacifica regained the top alliance spot. Internal dissatisfaction within Legion, stemming from its large population and its inability to acclimate its newer members, resulted in two splits prior to Great War III. Byzantine Empire, formed by Conrad von Himmler, in October 2006, was initially on Purple but moved to Maroon; however they maintained a presence on Purple. Relations between BE and Legion strained when Legion reported that one of BE's recruiters attempting to recruit Legion members. The second and more significant split occurred following the February 2007 elections. Ten candidates ran for Foreign Minister, and with a instant runoff proposal made by former Prime Minister SocCarolina ultimately rejected by two Cabinet members, Sir Galahad won the post despite having only 33% of the popular vote, slightly edging out Thom Solo. Galahad had resigned from Legion 5 days prior to Great War II, ultimately fighting for NAAC, a war in which the Legion remained neutral amid fierce debate. Six Legion members grew dissatisfied with the current state of affairs and formed Valhalla on 28 February 2007. Valhalla, while retaining several aspects of Legion's current charter, eventually grew close to Pacifica and her blocs, as well as increasingly authoritarian. When Great War III struck, Legion took among the heaviest blows, losing 50 percent of its membership and its strength falling to one-quarter its prewar levels. During the war, several of Legion surrenders went to Valhalla, while a couple others formed small, splinter alliances. Despite surrender terms which claimed another 100 nations because of failure to comply in time, Legion remained able to retain all three senate seats. However, reforms were slower to emerge and other nations grew dissatisfied. Legion would take another hit when, on 5 May 2007, three former Cabinet nations and two perennial candidates for Legion Cabinet resigned to form Kaleidoscope. Several other Legion members resigned a week later to form Empyrea. Pironious, cast aside by both Legion and Valhalla on separate occasions, formed the Crimson Sun Empire. Additional alliances also found a home on Purple, including the frivolity-driven Auxiliary Army, Invicta, League of the Right, and New Republic of Great Wizards. Legion members however, instead of dealing with the issues themselves, continued to deflect their anger toward former members who had formed alliances receiving support from Pacifica and the Initiative. This came as Legion was slowly losing clout within their own sphere to Valhalla. In an effort to build tighter relations within Purple, Legion invited all purple alliances to participate in a sphere-wide pact proposal called PUPPY, or Purple's Ultimate Pact of Pure Yes. PUPPY Talks Legion prefaced the discussions by asking its various neighbors in Purple to sign a Treaty of Friendship with them, which detailed little more than decorum protocols. Valhalla initially signed yet canceled the agreement when finding Legion to have repeatedly insulted Valhalla's standing and tightening friendship with Initiative alliances. 15 alliances were invited to participate in the talks, with Valhalla immediately declining participating, citing it as an effort by Legion to regain global clout. Talks commenced in Jim City, the capital of CoAN, with a document proposed by Overlord Jim I that delegates from multiple alliances claimed was too lengthy to be enforced. Legion also drew criticism from other delegates when it sought unsuccessfully to outlaw tech-raiding among signatory alliances. This resulted in CSE stepping out of the discussions. Pimptastic, UPN Minister of Finance who had prior run-ins with Legion, announced plans to begin a different set of talks, not involving Legion. As discussions progressed, Empyrea later moved off the sphere, while Kaleidoscope, having never reached more than 14 members, merged into PAW. PAW would absorb a seven-member alliance called Megiddo just one week before joining Invicta. The talks proved ultimately unsuccessful, as CoAN stormed out of the discussions following Legion's proposal of a more concise treaty that others quickly began discussing. CoAN soon came under attack from Valhalla after their leaders repeatedly called out noWedge and others on the CN Forums. Talks grinded to a halt in August 2007 when The Legion-Valhalla War broke out, which further deteriorated Legion's position in Purple. Valhalla's victory, with the aid of many of its treaty partners, placed them at the top of Purple. Legion, having been attacked for condoning espionage on Valhalla's boards, lost support from PAW and others. GRAPE Signed & Shelved At the start of Purple discussion talks, Legion encouraged alliances they considered friendly to seek the third senate seat that Legion could no longer maintain. Efforts to elect Atlashill to the seat, which required various smaller purple alliances to back him, were coordinated too late, thereby resulting in the seat being claimed by noWedge, Valhalla's Regent and Aesir. Following Legion's defeat in the August 2007 war, Legion agreed to secure one seat on senate for Valhalla. Other purple alliances, which still hung onto the potential of a intra-sphere agreement (now being called GRAPE, for Global Reunification Act of Purple Endurance), debated about whether to run for Senate or not, fearing potential reprisal from Valhalla or quite possibly Legion. Just prior to the Unjust War, six alliances: Auxiliary Army, CSE (which had ejected its founder), Invicta, Legion, NRGW and UPN, signed GRAPE. Auxiliary Army leader Tala Lang expressed concern about issues within GRAPE that other signatories desired to not address until announcing the treaty. The announcement marked the only public appearance of GRAPE, as NRGW folded by the end of October and UPN signed MDPs with Legion and Invicta, encouraging Invicta to join them in the Common Defense Treaty and sign Purqua with NATO. The Unjust War, which involved multiple fronts and generated unlikely allies, had an unusual twist in Purple. Legion, which had prior incidents with \m/ and was allied to UPN and ODN (by way of Orrple), declared war on \m/, thus siding with the Justice Coalition, or ~. Legion's attack on \m/ brought Valhalla back into the war by way of the Cleveland Steamers Pact, aligning Valhalla with the Unjust Highway. Ergo Legion, which had been reviled as backstabbing NPO during the First Great War, was sided with the Initiative, while Valhalla, which was in treaties with alliances in both factions, was aligned against NPO, whom had entered into Valhalla's first MDP. An uneasy white peace emerged between Legion, Valhalla, and Legion treaty partner IAA. Valhalla would spend the month sitting out of the senate as UPN (who had been contending for a Senate seat since the previous May and had cemented a seat by the end of August) and Invicta each claimed a seat. Invicta's membership surged in September, as Invicta was able to recruit heavily from new nation rulers while other alliances were busy with war. Then, in October, Novus Orbus, whom Invicta split from in May, moved onto Purple and not long after merged into Invicta, giving a further boost to Invicta's size. A month later CSE, which had experienced a split in August, decided to merge into UPN after constant threat from other alliances. Near-Demise of Legion Leading up to November, UPN and Invicta were both gaining strength and approaching Valhalla, who had fought several wars alongside her allies. All three alliances remained considerably behind Legion, until 9 November 2007, when it was unveiled that former Legion Prime Minister Lord Swampy had conspired, with acknowledgment from then-current prime minister Thom Solo, to overthrow noWedge. Fearing another war, Legion Foreign Minister Pezstar announced the alliance's dissolution. Following two days of confusion over the Legion's existence, Valhalla, The Phoenix Federation and NPO issued terms to a provisional government installed by outgoing Cabinet members. Those terms briefly mandates Legion's removal from Purple onto Gray, however that provision was stricken two days later in exchange for Legion voting as directed by Valhalla. With Legion's prestige a fraction of its former self, Valhalla, UPN and Invicta each possessed a senate seat, with them and Legion nearly equal among one another in terms of nation strength, with UPN, Invicta and Legion each having nearly identical number of members. Purple Unity As Legion reorganized itself with the help of NPO, Invicta, UPN and Valhalla maintained the status quo, developing friendships within their respective blocs. However, Invicta and UPN rarely interacted with Valhalla, citing concern over noWedge's objectives. Several other high-profile alliances, including New Polar Order, took issue with noWedge's increasingly erratic behavior. On the morning of 23 February 2008, two of Valhalla's Norns, citing that the third norn had grown too close to noWedge, asked for her resignation, then promptly removed noWedge from office and replaced him with Chefjoe. Within a week, Invicta and Valhalla signed a PIAT, followed by Legion signing an MDP with Valhalla upon Legion being released from NPO's terms. During March 2008, Invicta, UPN and Valhalla signed a series of protectorates and MDPs, encouraging new alliances Avalon, Elysium, Mauves Collective, Ordinary Men Fighting Giants, and SOAP to set up shop on Purple. These alliances and others were included in an image campaigned entitled "Purple is for Lovers", which encouraged more interaction between Purple alliances. Capitalizing on this, Chefjoe, of Valhalla, and mhawk, of Elysium, initiated discussions with other purple alliance to establish what would become the Purple Economic Acceleration & Collaborative Entente. P.E.A.C.E. originally consisted of two parts; the six largest Purple Sphere alliances—Elysium, Invicta, Legion, OMFG, UPN and Valhalla—established the MDOAP bloc called Poseidon, while Elysium became the flag alliance of a six-member protectorate bloc called Pegasus, which also received protection from the other Poseidon alliances. Later, an economic treaty was added under the P.E.A.C.E. umbrella, with the Mighty Armed States of Honor becoming the first member. Throughout 2008, the sphere grew alongside the bloc, as Purple emerged from the lower tier of spheres into the middle ranks, often ranked next to Maroon and Red spheres. In the August 2008 War of the Coalition, Poseidon and Pegasus fought on the Coalition side, initially sparked by Valhalla's DoW on Hyperion. However, as the blocs were non-chaining MDoAPs, other treaties were activated to bring in alliances. Continuum alliances entered the fray in support of Valhalla, resulting in NATO activating Purqua with Invicta while direct treaties with Valhalla allowed Legion and BAPS to enter in their defence, and TORN's entry allowed Elysium to follow suit. A reformed Heroes of Gaming attacked Tempest, thus invoking Pegasus and also UPN's entry. During this conflict, a mixup within Legion's admiralty resulted in a Legion nation attacking a member of Universalis, which was then greeted by a nuclear strike. Universalis acknowledged a state of war with Legion after Legion refused to expel the member. The conflict involved Poseidon and M*A*S*H when Vanguard declared on Legion. The war was brief as Legion and Vanguard agreed to peace terms within 24 hours. PEACE alliances continued to dominate the sphere, working together on various economic and military projects. One alliance, Elysium, left the sphere in September 2008 when its leadership were asked to assume leadership roles in The Phoenix Federation. Elysium's departure resulted in the elevation of BAPS to Poseidon as Pegasus' flag alliance. Karma War and aftermath Since the formation of PEACE, many of its alliances developed close associations with the NPO. Following those alliances indicating support for NPO during the Pacifica-Polaris Dispute, highlighted by the cancellation of MDoAPs with Polaris by Invicta and UPN, many critics of Pacifica called the sphere NPO's Purple Puppet. When the Karma War broke in April 2009, all alliances on Purple except M*A*S*H fought on the side of the Hegemony. M*A*S*H, which originated from the remains of the Organized Nations of Superiority following its war with the NPO, activated its treaty with Athens and declared on Grand Global Alliance. Purple alliances that entered the war on behalf of Hegemony fought as short as six days (Invicta against Orion) to the entire duration of the war (Avalon against Poison Clan in support of TPF). Most of these alliances received white peace within two weeks, while Valhalla was under terms for three months. With the rise of a new global political climate, long-standing treaties and grudges came under evaluation. The Karma War highlighted a growing divide between Legion and ODN, as ODN dissolved Orrple weeks shy of its third anniversary. ODN and Invicta had earlier downgraded its MDP back to the PIAT first signed between the two alliances. Invicta also made amends with UPN for not informing them ahead of time their offer to exit the war, resulting in UPN receiving white peace two days after their Purqua counterpart. Despite that rift, the two signed a separate MDAP and dissolved the redundant Watling Street Compact. M*A*S*H, who declared on GGA during the war, signed an MDP with the new GGA government while making amends with Legion for choosing to honor the MDoAP with Athens instead of a similar treaty with Legion. In spite of most the sphere being on the losing side of the Karma War, the relatively short duration of fighting and heavier losses on other spheres allowed Purple to become the top sphere among mid-range colors. As of August 2009, Purple is fifth largest overall, well behind the major four colors of Aqua, Black, Blue and Orange, but just ahead of Green and White spheres. Stickmen Arrive In July 2009, the four-alliance bloc of Stickmen announced their intent to move to Purple Sphere in an effort to coalesce stronger as a bloc. Three of those alliances—Finnish Cooperation Organization, iFOK and Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes—made the move, while Iunctus left the bloc. News of the possible moved leaked to the Cyberverse a week before the bloc confirmed the move, causing concern among PEACE alliances. Blocs Alliances Current Alliances As of 11 February 2011, these alliances currently exist on the Purple Sphere. Along with unaligned nations, the sphere totals 1212, 27,789,506 national strength and a team score of 112.86 . Former alliances Notable rulers Some rulers had a major impact on the events on the purple team: * Lord Swampy of the Legion Senate Current Senators Purple Team Senate was controlled by members of Poseidon when it was formed. Initially, seating rotated around Poseidon members who had a minimum number of Purple nations in their alliance. In the summer of 2009, the senate rotation was opened up to participation by PEACE Economic Treaty members who had the same qualifying number of nations. Over time the purple senate has been opened out to the complete purple sphere. *Imperial of The Imperial Empire, representing The Legion *LORD LEVISTUS of Emirates of Essex, representing Valhalla *kriekfreak of Michiel de Ruyter, representing iFOK Former Senators *Atlashill of Kansouri, representing The Legion *Bob Tuskins of Bob Tuskins, representing The Legion *Chancellor Makaryk of North Prussia, representing The Legion (Consulus July-Oct 2006) *ChatNoir of Terra de Chat, representing The Legion (Preator Urbanus) *EvilCartyen of Carstenia, representing The Legion (Consulus Jan-July 2006) *Keyring Killer of Keyring City, representing United Purple Nations *Lord Swampy of New Kaynistan, representing The Legion (Princeps) *noWedge of Sweatros, representing Valhalla *Grant Comeau of Reformentia, representing The Legion *ThomSolo of Solostar, representing The Legion *TECUMSEH of Inner Shermania, representing United Purple Nations Category:Team-specific history Category:Purple team